Shiggy Wiggle the Wiggle Man
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Yun garfunkled. Kyo chimed in. Tohru told her toe but it didn't care. What an insane day it's going to be for Shiggy Wiggle...


**A/N:**

**Okay. On hearing that Greg, The Yellow Wiggle, is ill with an unknown disease, I wrote this.**

**CREDITS! I'd like to credit the person who made up the name "Shiggy-Wiggle." I actually can't remember who it was, but whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nyaa! (waves arms around)**

**DEDICATIONS: Shigure Sohma, Greg Wiggle-Man and my sick dog El Swixadoor.**

**ALSO ALSO! I suppose I better give some credit to The Girly Man, because this story is sort of like her's... how everyone is stupid and insane.**

"Hiya kids!" Came the extra, cheery-happy voice of the Jeff, the Purple Wiggle-Man. He grinned happily. "We're doing auditions for the new Yellow Wiggle! So kids, if your parents are idiots, like smiling and cracking jokes and also have a good sense of humor, get them to contact us!"

The advert ran away from the telly. Yun rubbed his alien-coloured eye in sadness.

"Shiggy-Wiggle," He garfunkled. "You're an idiot."

"And you smile all the time. And crack stupid jokes." Kyo chimed in. Tohru forgot the close the door, so he decided to walk in it. That silly Kyo!

"And you like to contact people!" Tohru told her toe. Her toe was not interested. That silly toe!

"Toe and Kyo sound alike." Yuki pointed out, as he pointed to the phone. "Maybe Shiggy-Wiggle should audition."

Shiggy-Wiggle looked up from his frozen hot miso soup and pranced.

"Me? A Wiggle!" He was so excited to challenge Kyon to go around the world in 80 days with him. "And we'll meet back here!" Shiggy-Wiggle exclaimed.

While those 80 days past, Yun hibernated. That silly Yun! Mice don't hibernate!

Then Akito came. "Hi." She said. And then left.

"HAHA!" Shiggy-Wiggle hollered. "I won!" That silly Shiggy-Wiggle! Now he couldn't audition! But luckily the Wiggles people let him anyways.

"So," Said the Wiggles people. "Why would you like to become one of our... Wiggles?"

"BECAUSE." Shiggy-Wiggle hollered in capitals to intesify his point. "MY NAME IS SHIGGY-WIGGLE. I WAS BORN TO BE A WIGGLE AND I WILL DIE A WIGGLE! JUST LIKE GREG!" Shiggy-Wiggle began to sob dramatically. He was chosen. Those silly Wiggles people! Did they not know what they had just created?

A MONSTER.

"I take offense!" Kyo yelled at the authoress. That silly Kyo! He's so paranoid!

So then Tohru went and told Uo and Hana that Shiggy-Wiggle was now an novelist AND a Wiggle. Uo was so proud of Tohru, she went and had eleven babies. But Hana didn't care, because she was under the influence, gasp!

"Hana!" Tohru yelled. "What did I tell you in Angel-san's story!"

"Not to be under the influence?" Hana offered. That silly Hana! Everyone knows not to offer Tohru things!

So back to Shiggy-Wiggle.

"Hello kids!" He grinned stupidly. "Today we will learn the meaning of life!"

So then Shiggy-Wiggle went on to explain all about the difference between boys and girls and why sometimes, when a girl and a guy are drunk, you are born!

Shiggy-Wiggle was then never allowed to be a Wiggle again, because he horrified people all around the world.

"Yeah!" Said a person from all around the world. "And to think I let you stay in my house for 80 days while Kyo ran around the world!"

That silly Kyo! He should never have trusted Shiggy-Wiggle!

And so, Shiggy-Wiggle changed his name, legally of course, back to Shigure Sohma. He began to live his common law life, being a perverted novelist as he did before. Until one day...

"Are you an idiot?" The TV asked dramatically. "Do you like dog food? Like dogs? Are you secretly a cursed man who is actually a dog? Then contact us; we want you!"

"You're an idiot." Yun garfunkled.

"And you're secretly a man who is a dog." Kyo chimed in, as the door was not closed.

"And you like to contact people!" Tohru told her toe. But her toe was still not interested.

END.

**A/N:**

**Garfunkle! What does that word even mean? I dunno.**

**Like it, did ya?**

**Yay!**

**xD**

**SPELLING MISTAKES. I realise there was probably a lot; I have no spell check tonight.**


End file.
